


♡ home ♡ (a klance fic)

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Bilingual Keith, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Birthday Lance, Homesick Lance (Voltron), I love them too much, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance is a precious baby, M/M, and i love klance too, biracial space gays, i love lance, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On the hot, summery July night before his birthday, Lance has a nostalgic dream about his long-gone family that leaves him feeling gloomy and homesick when he wakes up. Wanting to cheer Lance up, Keith takes him out to have fun as simply just guy friends doing regular guy stuff, or at least planned to, until they both come back to Keith's place as more than friends.





	1. hibiscus flowers

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to my baby boy lance!! i love him to death tbh  
> this was originally supposed to be published on the 28th but i never got around to finish until today...
> 
> anyway this is my second klance story and my first multiple chapter work and i just wanted to thank everyone for the support on my first and the love for my other oneshots~~ i hope you enjoy this lil fic

> _"Happy birthday mijito!"_  A round and gentle-faced lady squished Lance's cheeks playfully with a teasingly soft grip. A rosy blush lit up on his cheeks at her motherly touch. Lance's eyes glistened in awe at the eighteen lit candles in front of his eyes. They shone as if they were stars, just like the stars when he and his family would gaze at the constellations outside on scorching hot summer nights, while grilling yummy tacos al pastor on their rustic-style grill. Delicious tacos al pastor were to the right of him now, and teased at his nose with their warm and welcoming smell. He always thought homemade tasted better. Lance leaned in closer and pursed his lips to blow out his candles when suddenly, three little devils scurried from up behind him and puffed their cheeks in an attempt to steal Lance's spotlight. He sighed and swooped them up in his arms, bouncing them around and planting wet kisses on their cheeks. 
> 
> _"Ewwwwww!!" "Nasty Lancey!!" "Blehhhhh!!"_
> 
> Lance stuck out his tongue at the kids, still swaying them back and forth as if they were still babies. The three grew up so fast, he never could accept that they all now knew how to tie their shoes and play jump rope properly. As if his father read his mind, he patted Lance on the back gently, with a solemnly sweet smile spread across his wrinkly face ; skin that endured daily arduous work just to support his ever-growing, tight-knit family. 
> 
> _"You're aging so fast Lance, ah mijito, por favor! Don't grow up too fast!"_
> 
> Lance chuckled sheepishly. "No te preocupes." He added with a bubbly smile.
> 
> _"You still like Pocoyo right?"_  He rustled through an endless pile of gifts for the birthday boy.
> 
> _"Dad...that show's for them!"_  Lance groaned, pointing at his baby siblings, who were flailing a stick at a helpless beetle with a broken wing on the ground. He was trying to muster up a sense of maturity to mask his glee and curiosity.
> 
> _"¡Feliz Cumpleaños!"_ Suddenly, a huge cardboard box encasing a huge plastic doll of a toddler with a baby blue cap and nightsuit appeared before his very eyes. Lance recognized who it was immediately and made an over-exaggerated gasp. Lance quickly reached out for the doll, his arms stretched out wide, with joy and love for Pocoyo. The same arms full of happiness tightly squeezed his dad, with joy and love for his father. More of his family joined in on the hug, veiling Lance with affection from his parents, grandparents, and even little devil siblings. He outstretched his arms to try to hug as many as his family members as possible, with joy and love for all the people who were always there for him.
> 
> Lance suddenly start to feel his vision of a clear and sunny late-July day fade away. He reached his hands out desperately, trying to grasp onto whatever was left that he could see. Going. going. gone.
> 
> The lively birthday scene in a spacious, grassy backyard of a large home painted with light blues and yellows,radiating the same brightness as all the smiling faces at Lance's party now became pitch black darkness. Saturated hues turned to plain black and white.
> 
> Lance struggled to force himself to re-imagine the dream, but only fuzzy and unclear images showed up in his mind. He was able to only manage to remember snippets of his fantasy that he already dreamt about. The same few parts replayed over and over like a broken record. He felt his throat start to swell up in this darkness. He felt rain that poured from his eyes drip down his bare skin. Lance couldn't call out for his parents while trying to choke back his tears.

 

 ***SLAP*** Lance instinctively flicked his free arm- the one that wasn't covering his eyes full of tears- out to slap the hands were moving towards Lance's face.

" _WHAT THE HECK DUDE?!"_ The boy that sat criss-crossed at the edge of the queen size bed rubbed at his knuckles, which were now a bright red. The boy shifted his gaze from his injured hand to Lance and furrowed his eyebrows, a frown forming on his face.

" _Keith?"_ Lance's full, bow-like lips were separated, but he didn't continue talking. A long, awkward silence was drawn out between the two boys that only got more uncomfortable with each second passing.

 _*Ahem* "I was just wondering what was up. You tossed and turned so much, the bed sheets came undone."_ Keith pointed at the cloud white sheets, that was tightly wrapped around Lance's curvy, caramel-skin coloured body. He still wore the same suspicious expression, but spoke less loudly, trying to make his voice gentle.  _"You kept mumbling something about a mojito in your sleep.." "Anyway... how do you feel? What happened last night?"_

Lance shied away from Keith's glare. He remembered exactly what happened. "Yeah. I ruined a perfectly chill day with you, Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk. It's so tormenting to recall all the memories and the vivid feelings of having a random anxiety attack right in the middle of Hunk's corny joke telling. I needed to run the nearest room with the door open ; your room. I jumped, burying myself into the comfy and clean sheets that had your soothing scent of spice and lavender shampoo. I didn't realize it, but I fell asleep, leaving my friends worried sick about me like the selfish monster I am. I'm sorry, okay? I'll leave now if that's what you want." These were only words wanting to be spoken. Instead of talking, he kept his lips sealed tight and ran his fingers through the softness of the bedspread. 

Lance's voice was shy and silent when he finally felt courageous enough to break the silence in the room that hung over the boys like the fairy lights on the walls. " _I said mijito. It means like, sweet child or sweetheart."_

 _"Oh."_ Keith mumbled, his slender and bony fingers were nestled in his thick and luscious locks of jet black hair. He was tying his hair up in a ponytail using daisies that still had their stems attached. While doing his hair, Keith pictured a little Lance, wide smiles and cartoon character band-aids plastered all over him from curious backyard exploring. It made Keith giggle just to think about a Lance that was shamelessly silly and dorky, stripped of the "cool boy" act. Seeing how Lance rarely ever expresses his true emotions, Keith wondered what Lance would be like, completely vulnerable. He wished that Lance would take off his mask of bravado and show Keith his true colors, just once.

 _"What's so funny?"_  Lance still wouldn't look him in the eye.

Keith immediately shielded the tiny grin that was forming on his face with a quick hand. He hoped he fully covered his flushed face. Lance finally raised his head slowly to take a peek at Keith when he didn't reply. He found himself mindlessly staring at the beautifully messy loose ponytail Keith had done, which was coming apart into a half ponytail bit-by-bit. He watched a strand of hair gently come undone, followed by another. Keith lowered his hand, catching Lance in an intent and focused stare. When Keith met Lance's chocolate brown eyes, Lance flinched nervously and shied away again, back to avoiding Keith's violet purple coloured eyes. If looks could kill, he thought, then Keith's stares were razor sharp. 

Keith sighed dejectedly and tugged at the bed sheets, uncovering Lance. Keith was now looking at Lance, stripped of most of his clothing except for periwinkle blue underwear that hugged his hips. He also noticed the small specks of what looked to be freckles decorating his skin like sprinkles on a cupcake. He felt his heart drop a tiny bit when Lance lazily reached out for the white sheets to cover himself up again. Keith liked the naturally beautiful Lance who was tucked into his bed. 

"You can't go back to bed, Sleeping Beauty." Keith teased, tugging at the sheets.

"Sleeping beauty?" Lance raised an eyebrow and snorted. He gripped on the sheet, pulling it towards him. With a swift yank, Keith successfully won the little tug-of-war fight and the sheets flew up and away from Lance and now sat on Keith's lap.  

Before Lance could argue, Lance was suddenly lifted up and cradled into Keith's unusually mother-like arms. He felt the same comfort he would get from his mother carrying him, except Keith carrying made Lance feel a romantic tension. He squirmed around and tried break free of Keith's hold, hoping it would slow down his strangely rapid heartbeat. Keith responded to Lance's  shifty side-to-side movements by setting him down onto the hardwood. 

" _Keith, what the actual quizna-"_

" _You can't just lounge in my bed all day, especially today. Some sunlight should brighten your mood. Now, hurry so we can go out."_

**Go out.**

Those simple two words made Lance's heart skip a beat. Lance tried to find what Keith could've meant by racking through all the possibilities in his head. He felt as if he were seven again, plucking petals from daisies and wondering if his school crush loved him back, or just liked him for the new pack of crayons he had. "He loves me.. he doesn't." "He loves me!" "No way! He doesn't! Keith's your friend, leave it at that!" He settled for negativity, and his heartbeat finally slowed down and stopped pounding against his chest.

 _"Laaance..."_ Keith singsonged, with a hint of annoyance. 

 _"Yeah. Sorry, give me a minute."_ Lance chuckled, concealing his deep thoughts with a shallow coolness. 

Lance was surprised that he had the energy to put together a decent-looking outfit despite the clouds of grey swirling about in his mind, a fog of pessimistic thoughts that masked reality. He took one last look at himself through the large, black-framed room mirror. He tugged at the cropped white button-down shirt, trying to pull it down below his belly button. Being taller than Keith, his clothes were slightly small on him. Anything that would rest right at Keith's waist looked like a crop top on Lance. Powder blue skinny jeans on Keith were deathly leg traps on Lance. His clothes also had the same familiar Keithy scent as the bed sheets ; Lance swore that the aromatic scents were playing a cruel joke on him. 

He sauntered down the winding staircase and met up with Keith, who was leaning against the wall right next to an open door. The radiant July sun that came through the door made outside look like the gate to heaven. If the opened door was the gate to heaven, then Keith was an angel. He couldn't stop himself from looking, from Keith's auburn leather jacket and black velvet choker, to the smaller, but still alluring details on Keith such as the light strokes of eyeliner on his monolids and the way his black shirt rose just above his waist. He could feel Keith staring back with a genuine concern deeply set in his eyes, but Lance couldn't figure out why.

" _Aren't you forgetting something?"_

Lance squinted his eyes in confusion. " _I don't think so. I have my jacket, my shirt, my uncomfortably tight jeans that make my thighs and legs look like sausages- How do you fit into this Keith?- my shoes... I think I'm set."_

Keith smirked, but the worry in his eyes lingered and only deepened. "...Well c'mon sausage legs. Let's get going."

 

"Korean food?" Lance looked around at the decor of a fancy, upscale Korean BBQ grill. He had an inquisitive gaze on the colorful hibiscus flower pots that welcomed the boys when they both walked in through the entrance. 

Keith noticed the curious look on Lance's face ; he knew it better than anyone else. Lance's curious face was an upturned brow, a scrunched nose, a slight pout of his lip, and a finger pushing up on his cheek. _"Those are Mugunghwas. Hibiscus flowers."_

 _"They're pretty."_ Lance felt the odd urge to add the words _"just like you, Keith"_ and plant a kiss cheek right then and there, but decided to make a silly joke instead.

_"....You know what else is pretty?"_

Keith's cheeks turned as pink as the hibiscus flowers. 

 _"Me."_ Lance flashed a smug grin.

***SLAP***

Lance was still rubbing at the cheek Keith slapped at, which stung and left a stain of bright red on his skin while Keith requested a table for two to the hostess. They were led to an outdoor seating area on a spacious terrace. The hibiscus flowers Keith told him about grew abundant in hanging flower pots that decorated each table. While walking to a table at the end of the terrace, he plucked a tiny, rosy pink flower from one of the arrangements ; Just in case. When the boys both sat down face-to-face, they both blankly stared at each other. Lance wished the hostess was still here, the air was tense and uneasy without someone else to clear it up. He envied the other couples enjoying their food and laughing. 

Lance gulped and forced him to talk about a casual topic, something which he despised. He really just wanted to talk about dogs and memes. _"Why'd you bring me here?"_

_"You always told me you never tried Korean food. Just wanted to surprise you, I guess."_

_"Why?"_

Keith sighed sharply, putting his fist down onto the table. The sudden impact caused the dainty cups of chili paste and BBQ sauce to clatter and clang against the wood. "Are you kidding me? Did you forget?"

"Forget what?" He noticed Keith still had the same glimmer of disquietude in his eyes.

" _It's your birthday today! Why else do you think I'd surprise you with lunch and offer to pay for all of it? Just for fun?!"_

 _"I didn't forget."_ Lance averted his eyes, his gaze becoming a concerning distant and aloof. Suddenly, all his bottled up emotions poured down like rain from dark grey clouds. He slumped into his chair, resting his head onto the sleeves of his bomber jacket that laid on the table. He started off slowly, but his voice grew more emotional and unsteady the more he talked.

_"Ever since I lost contact with my family.. I started to not care about my birthday. Without having large and cozy barbecue parties outside my old porch, celebrating seemed really pointless. I tried having parties of my own- Not fun. Looking at memes and eating grocery store cake all by myself made me feel like a crazy old cat lady, y'know, without the cats. I used to have this really fat cat back at home..."_

" _Is that why you distanced yourself from the rest of us last night?"_

Lance nodded shamefully. " _The fact that my birthday was creeping up on me made me feel uneasy. I've felt terrible all week, I didn't know how to get rid of the weird feelings. I guess I just.... broke."_

Keith relaxed his posture and slumped down on the table so he could be eye-to-eye with Lance.

 _"I miss my cama café."_ Lance sighed, ignoring the tempting and mouth-watering smell of food tickling at his nose.

" _Your... what?"_

 _"My brown bed. I had a brown bed back home, but it was more than just a bed. With some imagination and a ton of other siblings, it turned into a rocket ship, a snow fort, and oh man, even a piña colada stand!"_ If Lance hadn't felt so mopey, he would've chuckled at Keith's adorably confused expression. "P _iña colada is-"_

 _"I know what they are."_ Keith interrupted.  _"You sang some song about p _iña coladas yesterday."__

_Lance felt a little laugh grow and dim as quickly as it appeared. Any shimmer of happiness that shone through his eyes faded, leaving them hollow and dark again._

_"You could've just told me this, you know. You're not the only one who misses family. I've been there. I know how it feels to not have any family either. I actually....grew up not knowing who they were."_

A small pang of guilt washed over Lance. He was worried he drained the lively mood of the restaurant and made everything awkward. He couldn't think up any joke to relieve the vibe.

_"Yeah... I know. I'm sorry we never got to find your parents when we were up in space. Your dad-"_

_"It's fine...."_ Keith's voice trailed off when he met eyes with the waiter, and opened his mouth to order. Lance widened his eyes, which were always full of dynamic expression. He was taken aback at Keith's perfectly fluid and smooth Korean. He'd never heard Keith speak another language besides English, and shamelessly wondered what it'd be like if Keith whispered sweet, little words into his ears in Korean. Listening to Keith speaking Korean was like listening to a babbling brook ; calming and soothing, and even beautiful alike.

" _What do you want to order?"_ Keith asked. 

Lance jolted in his seat suddenly, trying to compose himself after being mesmerized by Keith's voice. He was surely convinced he was under a magic spell.

" _Ummm... Can I get uh... what he's having?"_ He just realized how much he sounded like a gentleman taking out his lady for a date, except much more flustered.

Time flies by when you're having fun, and that was especially true for Lance and Keith. Waiting was awkward at first, but with baby steps, they eased the thick tension between them and engaged in silly and blissful conversation. They spent 20 minutes that seemed like a few seconds chatting about dogs, memes, and dog memes.

 _"I saw some shiba inu socks online and was so tempted to gift them to myself. Y'know, I always gotta treat myself. Parks and Rec says so."_ Lance motioned his hands in the air when he talked ; Something he always did whenever he was exhilarated. His lustrous eyes made his joyful expression more glittering and exciting.

_"Speaking about a gift... I wish I bought you something... more. Like clothes...video games.. I don't know. I feel like some lunch isn't enough."_

Lance was about to shake his hands and say that the meal was just perfect, and that he was surprised that Keith remembered and even went out of his way to buy food, but was interrupted.

 _"Wait.. I do have something..."_ Keith's blush spread across his cheeks to his whole face when he stood up off of his seat. He lessened the space between the both of them, moving his head towards Lance. He slowly opened up his mouth and left a small space between his soft, puckered lips. Keith was almost able to come dangerously close to Lance's mouth.

" _Here's your order of gyoza, gen pork bulgogi, and spicy rice cakes!"_

 _Keith immediately shifted his body back and slumped in his seat when the waiter set their dishes on the table. "Gamsahamnida."_ His voice trembled while saying his thanks to the waiter. After the waiter nodded his head and set off, Keith let out his deep breath and wiped the sweat from his brow. Lance's mouth hung open in bewilderment, but said nothing of it.

_"Well then, meok-ja. That's Korean for let's eat."_

 

Lance let out a satisfied sigh and laid back on the chair while patting his belly. "This stuff is so good! You gotta surprise me like this more often!" He laughed cheerfully, the glimmer in his eyes twinkled brighter than never before. _"Oh hey... speaking of surprises.."_ Lance lazily outstretched his arms and yawned, feeling sleepy because of how much yummy food he ate. _"What was the gift you wanted to give me?"_

Keith rolled his eyes. He was sure Lance was aware that Keith was going in for a kiss, but was just teasing him. He knew Lance was stupid, but not completely oblivious. Keith leaned forward and moved his head slightly to the side so he could easily lock lips with Lance's. When he met his mouth, he felt a sudden spark shoot through him. The intimacy was electrifying. Desiring more of this warm and exciting feeling, he let the kiss linger and savoured the touch of Lance's soft, rosy lips against his. All Keith's embarrassing fantasies that Lance was a good kisser came true. Lance had so much passion and emotion his kisses, Keith could feel the boy's love throughout his whole body. When Keith slowly and carefully pulled back and lowered himself back into his seat, he couldn't help but grin at a flustered Lance. His complexion went from a caramel tan to a strawberry red.

 _"You can't seriously be blushing right now. Did you seriously not expect that coming?"_ Keith went in for one more peck on Lance's cheek and flashed a smirk at him. 

 


	2. lance is a princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning : lots of fluff!!

Lance was surprised to see the sun resting on the horizon of the sky. He saw bright hues of red clashed with yellows and purples replace the sky that was just a clear blue not too long ago. Lance absentmindedly trailed behind Keith, following him to his modern and chic jet black Jeep. Too enthralled by sky, Lance often stopped in his tracks to gaze upon its beauty. Ever since him and Keith, Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk finally returned from space, it was refreshing to see the sky be a different colour than an eerie, pitch black. Lance forgot how much he loved sunsets. He remembered that he used to go outside and sit on the back porch of his old family home and colour the sunset with his crayons, drawing the same image over and over on different sheets of paper until his mother would scold him for wasting perfectly good printer paper. Sometimes his siblings would join in on the colouring party and get their fair share of scolding as well. 

Fed up with Lance's sluggish, snail-like speed, he swooped Lance in his arms and carried Lance for the rest of the distance they had to walk. 

 _"I feel like a princess! Bow down to Princess Lance, Keith!"_ Lance pretended to wave a wand around, twirling his arm high above him.

Keith snickered. He grabbed ahold of Lance's and lowered it down with a gentle grip. Keith gave Lance's hand a sweet butterfly kiss, which made Lance giggle. 

_"I'm only carrying you because you keep stopping to look at the sky. I'm not doing this because I like carrying you, or anything."_

_"C'mon, it's a pretty sky."_ Lance sighed dreamily.

_"....You know what else is pretty?"_

Keith felt as if he couldn't physically roll his eyes any further. He saw right through Lance's overused joke and prevented him from making it again. _"You. You're pretty. Ha ha. We get it."_

 _"Nah. You are."_ Lance beamed, planting a tender kiss on Keith's small and rounded nose. It was Keith's turn to feel flushed. He grumbled and shied away from Lance after he gave him the kiss.

Lance raised the tone of his voice and mocked what Keith had said earlier at the Korean BBQ restaurant. _"You can't seriously be blushing right now. Did you seriously not expect that coming?"_

_"I don't sound like a chipmunk Lance."_

_"I don't sound like a chipmunk Lanceeeeeee."_ Lance made his pitch higher, and his cheeky smile wider. 

 _"Lance."_ Keith replied in a harsh and serious tone ; a tone that said " _don't push my buttons!"_ , or at least, was supposed to come through this way to Lance. Lance took his cautionary tone with a pinch of salt, and continued teasing Keith with lots of tiny pecks on his nose, eyelids, and cheeks.

 

The silly flirting didn't stop there. In the leather seats in the front of the Jeep, they engaged in little displays of affection such as staring at each other lovingly and blushing profusely when they caught each other looking from giving each other kisses full on the lips at stop signs and red traffic lights. Both Lance and Keith found sitting side to side in the Jeep very intimate and full of romantic tension, when just hours before in the same Jeep, they wouldn't have bothered to even look at each other. 

When Keith glanced over to take a look at his snoozy darling, he smiled to himself, happy to have seen Lance reveal his true emotions and uncover his hidden passion. 

While Lance took a look at Keith's steady hands on the steering wheel, he was glad that his love, which seemed unrequited at the time when they were both up in space, was now returned. After dropping tons of tiny little flirts to an unassuming Keith, he could finally now call Keith " _his"._

 

This loving passion, that stemmed from a very recent restaurant kiss, followed them all the way back to Keith's cozy condo. The gradient of colors in the sky dissolved into darkness and a starry night replaced the sunset. When they were back into the safety of his home, they both sat up next to each other on Keith's bed that still had the sheets Lance adored the smell of. Lance slowly sunk into a slumber and was now lying down. Keith, who still sat up, watching him slowly drift away to sleep. He always envied how Lance was able to be out like a light ; Keith has always had a lingering case of insomnia and would always be up until witching hour. Keith also envied how peaceful and angelic looked like while sleeping. He couldn't resist ruffling up Lance's chestnut brown locks of hair that felt soft against his fingers. Lance's usually slick and straight hairstyle became a curly, bed headed mess. He felt his mood drop slightly, disappointed that Lance was already off to sleep so early. Keith longed to keep being intimate with Lance ; Just a few hours of kisses and carrying Lance like a princess already had Keith hooked. He wanted more. He bent down to give Lance one last kiss on his forehead. 

"Happy birthday, Lance." He softly whispered.

Lance started to quietly mumble nonsense, and soon enough, he fluttered his eyes open.

Keith eyes widened. "Oh! Lance.. I'm so sorry, go back to sleep, I'm sorry for waking you..." Keith's voice was uneasy with guilt.

"Y'know... I was always talking about..." Lance grew still and quiet for a while before opening his mouth to talk again. "...How much I missed home..." He yawned a kitten-like yawn and rubbed his eyes. "...but..."

"...But..." Keith echoed.

"....in this bed... in your house.."

Keith's eyes nervously shifted from the messy bedspread back to Lance's sleepy eyes. 

"....I've been home all along." Lance turned over to embrace Keith in a tight cuddle.

"I love you, Keith."

"....I love you too Lance."


End file.
